The present invention generally relates to fire fighting fluid delivery devices, such as valves, monitors, wyes, Siamese devices, or nozzles, and more specifically to an electrically controlled device with a sensor for detecting the flow condition of the device to enhance the control of fluid through the device.
In order to achieve full functionality and operational performance from an electrically controlled fluid delivery device, such as an electrically controlled valve, it is necessary that the valve control system be able to sense the valve flow condition—that is whether the valve is opened or closed. When the flow condition of the valve can be sensed, the integral logic of the valve controller can be used to provide real-time feedback and closed loop control of the fire fighting fluid delivery system. These systems can be any form of truck with or without on-board pumps, building water systems, etc.
Generally, most valves incorporated into the fluid delivery system of a fire fighting apparatus are designed to be used fully open, fully closed, and gated at any position inbetween. By providing direct feedback of valve flow condition, e.g. the position of the ball or gate or other fluid flow restricting member, it is possible to “pre-program” operating activities by directing the valve to open and/or close to a predetermined position, monitoring the valve flow condition, correcting for drift which can be caused by the force of water flowing through a partially open/closed valve, and/or tying the valve flow condition (water flow control) into a closed-loop control system for the apparatus.
While the present invention is described in reference to a valve, the invention is applicable to any product where the control of the fluid restricting member position may be desired, i.e. ball shut-off on a nozzle, ball-shut off on a wye or Siamese device, a ball-shut off or a monitor, a butterfly or gate valve, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrically powered fluid delivery device whose flow condition can be better monitored and controlled.